


Poetry

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Knights ship Merthur, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred se tvářil úplně vážně, když se jich zeptal, jestli je to jen jeho pocit, nebo jestli spolu král a Merlin něco mají, a vypadal upřímně překvapeně, když na něj Leon vyprskl medovinu, jak se začal dusit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759646) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens)



Leon jen sotva odolával nutkání rozesmát se. 

Koho by kdy napadlo, že rytíři – ze všech lidí v celém království zrovna _rytíři_ , kteří měli být objektivní a za každých okolností soustředění – jsou buď napůl šílení, nebo mají opravdu podivný smysl pro humor? Tedy, Gwaine rozhodně _měl_ podivný smysl pro humor, a to i když byl střízlivý, natož po několika sklenicích medoviny, a kdyby šlo jen o něj, Leon by pravděpodobně jen zakroutil hlavou a protočil oči a nijak víc si jeho řečí nevšímal, v tom měl celkem slušnou praxi. 

Jenomže Gwaine nebyl jediný. 

A to bylo právě to, co Leona mátlo. Gwaine, u toho by to pochopil, ale ostatní? Tichý Percival? Elyan, bratr královny? Proč by si něco takového vymýšleli? 

Dokonce i Mordred souhlasil, i když s nimi byl jen několik měsíců, a co mohl vlastně za tu dobu vědět? 

Ale i tak se tvářil úplně vážně, když se jich zeptal, jestli je to jen jeho pocit, nebo jestli spolu král a Merlin něco mají, a vypadal upřímně překvapeně, když na něj Leon vyprskl medovinu, jak se začal dusit. 

„Co jsem řekl?“ zeptal se Mordred nechápavě ostatních a zmateně se zamračil, když se Gwaine rozesmál tak divoce, že skoro spadl ze židle, zatímco Leon nepřestával kašlat na všechny strany. 

Percival se mírně usmál, tím svým konejšivým způsobem a pokrčil rameny. „To jen, že nejsi první, kdo si to myslí.“ 

Elyan pobaveně přikývl. „My všichni si to myslíme.“ Zazubil se a povytáhl jedno obočí a podíval se na staršího rytíře. „Leon nám nevěří.“ 

Leonovi se konečně podařilo přestat kašlat, a teď hřbetem ruky otřel rty a potřásl hlavou. Jak vůbec na takový nesmysl přišli? Jen proto, že byli král a jeho sluha pořád spolu (Což byl tak trochu účel, nebo ne? K čemu by vůbec bylo dobré mít sluhu, když ne proto, aby zajistit naplnění všech vašich potřeb, kdykoli si jen vzpomenete?), že byl Merlin jediný, kdo se nejen odvážil králi odporovat, naprosto otevřeně, a to i před rytíři, a že mu to procházelo, že s Artušem bez zaváhání čelil každému nebezpečí, do kterého se dostali, neozbrojený, bez brnění a bez výcviku, nebo to, že byl pro krále tak důležitý, že se pro něj Artuš vracel, ať se dělo cokoli, ještě neznamenalo, že –

„Nevěřím tomu, protože je to hloupost,“ prohlásil a hlas měl trochu chraplavý od toho, jak se dusil. 

Gwaine protočil oči, zjevně nespokojený s jeho komentářem. 

Fajn. Gwaine si může trhnout nohou. 

Leon se znovu pořádně napil. 

„Tomu nerozumím,“ přiznal Mordred neochotně a zmateně se po nich rozhlédl, než se zaměřil na Leona. „Když jsou všichni přesvědčení o tom, že král a Merlin jsou – vždyť víš… Proč jim nevěříš?“ 

Leonovi klesla ramena. Jak by mu to měl jenom vysvětlit? Mordred byl přece ještě tak mladý. A v Kamelotu byl jen pár měsíců. Nevěděl nic moc o tom, jak to tady fungovalo, nepamatoval Uthera a to, jak byl Merlin po Artušově boku, když starý král zemřel, jak ho nikdy neopustil. Nepamatoval si, jaký byl Artuš – rozmazlený floutek a trochu tyran, i když by to Leon nahlas nikdy neřekl – předtím, než se ve městě objevil Merlin a přinutil ho přemýšlet nad tím, co dělá, než mu začal vracet nadávky a jednat s ním jako s člověkem a ne jako s budoucím králem. Mordred tam nebyl, když Uther přidělil Merlinovi jeho místo u dvora a mladý princ s sebou začal svého nového sluhu tahat úplně všude a Merlin (s hromadou komentářů) pokaždé šel, a neutekl před žádným nebezpečím, do kterého se kdy dostali a jak stál za každých okolností na Artušově straně. 

„Ti dva jsou přátelé,“ pokrčil Leon rameny. 

Ti dva totiž opravdu byli přátelé, jakkoli nepravděpodobně to znělo (protože Artuš byl král a Merlin byl jeho sluha, který se ani doopravdy nechoval jako moc dobrý sluha, i když na druhou stranu, možná právě tohle bylo to, co ty dva ještě pořád drželo u sebe), a to bylo jenom dobře, pro ně pro všechny, protože Artuš občas potřeboval někoho, kdo se k němu bude chovat jako k normálnímu člověku. A taky proto, že jejich mladý král potřeboval někoho upřímného a loajálního, na koho se mohl spolehnout za všech okolností. 

Gwaine si pobaveně odfrkl a Leon měl na okamžik pocit, že si snad v duchu říká, jak je jeho starší rytířský kolega naivní. Pokusil se nezaskřípat zuby, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu to podařilo nebo ne, protože Elyan a Percival si vyměnili pohledy. 

Leon je ignoroval a raději se znovu vrátil k pití. 

„Opravdu?“ Mordred se zamračil a poškrábal se za krkem. Pak se křivě usmál. „A já žil v přesvědčení, že přátelé se nelíbají.“ 

Leon opět vyprskl medovinu na všechny strany a zběsile se rozkašlal. „Cože?“ dostal ze sebe, když se mu povedlo trochu se nadechnout. 

Gwaine neměl ani tolik taktu, aby alespoň _předstíral_ , že je překvapený. 

Mordred pokrčil rameny. „Nechtěl jsem to zmiňovat,“ přiznal se jemně, mírně rozpačitý. No, vzhledem k tomu, že právě před celou skupinkou rytířů prozradil něco, co bylo soukromou věcí krále, byla rozpačitost určitě vhodná. 

Leon se zahleděl do dálky, jak si znovu procházel všechno to, co předtím ospravedlňoval přátelstvím. To, jak se od sebe ti dva nikdy nehnuli ani na krok. Jak se Artuš mohl zbláznit, když nemohli Merlina najít, a jak vyrazil hledat ho sám, když selhala pátrací hlídka. Jak Merlinovi vždycky věřil, jak byl Merlin naprosto neotřesitelně loajální. Jak se Artuš vždycky pobaveně usmál, když mu Merlin na něco drze odpověděl. Jak na svého sluhu zíral přes plameny ohně, když byli někde na noc v lese, a jak pak často sedávali, hlavy blízko sebe, u téměř vyhaslého ohniště, když se Leon uprostřed noci probudil. 

A potom si vzpomněl, jak Artuše s Merlinem potkal, před měsíci, v té tmavé chodbě, uprostřed noci, s provinilými výrazy a nesmyslnou výmluvou na hodinu poezie, a najednou ho napadlo, že možná, jen _možná_ má Gwaine pravdu. Že oni _všichni_ možná mají pravdu. 

Oh bože. Copak _poezie_ byla opravdu metaforou pro _tohle_?

Leon pootevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo, a tak se jen zpanikařeně rozhlédl po ostatních rytířích. Opravdu mu to _nedošlo_? Svěsil ramena. 

Gwaine se bláznivě rozesmál a se zamrkáním se k němu naklonil, aby ho soucitně poplácal po rameni. 


End file.
